Enemies Only Not Really
by Thats My Name
Summary: :It began to be openly known that Sabrina and Robin were sworn enemies and an all-out prank war ensued, causing their friends to choose sides and everybody else to watch, amused, from the sidelines. But nobody really understood why they were always together.: An outsiders perspective on Puckbrina.


_I'm hesitant to post this. I started to writing it not planning on ever showing anyone, but I think I might like it. Its not really like anything I've ever written._

_Basically just what Puckbrina must look like to everyone not involved in everafters. Its kind of AU, maybe we can say its what would have happened if the future hadn't changed and the war was still happening with them adults? Even that would be kind of AU, but I wanted them to still be living in Ferryport._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

It was common knowledge that the _entire_ Grimm family was really strange. They all lived in their one little house, with two adopted children. And then there were the grandchildren, Sabrina and Daphne, whose parents abandoned them or something. The rumors about the New York orphanage they lived in were far-fetched, but not entirely unbelievable. It would explain Sabrina's paranoid personality, if what everybody said was true.

Everybody kind of expected the oldest Grimm to be insane when she first started at Ferryport Middle School. The speculation that surrounded her arrival was the biggest thing to happen since the uniform scare of 2009. The entire student body was a buzz for weeks and weeks and the rumors and stories got wilder and more vicious with every retelling.

But she came, and she was totally normal, which kind of sent a shockwave through everybody's gossip-crazy systems. Sabrina was pretty, and immediately drew every male's attention. She was athletic, but claimed she really didn't have time to join any teams. Sure, she was a little quirky and secretive, but her actions were really not unusual in any way. At least not compared to Eleanor Middleton and the hamster she smuggled into school in her lunchbox.

Sabrina was not really all that interesting, and did nothing to cause her to jump into popularities line of fire until the third week of seventh grade, and her third week as the new girl.

It happened after fifth period, just before an assembly with the entire grade. The majority of the school was rushing down the main hallway when she opened her locker and was immediately drowned in a mix of dirt, orange juice and what smelt suspiciously like tartar sauce.

"Pu- um- ROBIN!" she shouted, turning around to see the boy laughing like a madman as he ran down the hall, rudely shoving people out of his way. Sabrina had taken off after him in a sprint, shouting some impressive threats after him.

A few days later, blue food dye mysteriously wound up in Robin Goodfellow's chocolate milk at lunch, and it took four days for his teeth to return to their normal color.

From then on, it began to be openly known that Sabrina and Robin were sworn enemies and an all-out prank war ensued, causing their friends to choose sides and everybody else to watch, amused, from the sidelines.

It was mutual hate and resentment. Everybody knew.

But nobody really understood why they were always _together_.

When they weren't having screaming matches during studies, (isn't it such a coincidence that they have _every_ class together?), people often spotted the two in the halls between class, heads inclined towards each other and having urgent conversations in hushed tones, their backs facing the crowded lockers and blocking out the hustle and bustle of middle school life.

Sure, Sabrina usually left with a scoff and a strong punch to his shoulder, but that was after they had had a full, civilized conversation without fighting even once.

Mind blowing, right?

And then there was the Incident of the Giggling Girl in seventh period English.

Robin was seated on top of his desk when he turned around and grinned cheekily at Sabrina. "Why's your hair so yellow, Grimm?" He asked. "Rub boogers in it this morning?"

The room had been silent in anticipation for another memorable Goodfellow vs. Grimm fight, but instead of the comeback that should have been on Sabrina's lips, she burst into almost hysterical laughter. "Is that… that seriously the best you can do, P- Goodfellow?" She snorted between her laughter. Robin only shook his head and gave one quick laugh of his own before the teacher came in and commanded the class to settle down. Nobody mentioned the way Sabrina stumbled over his name in the retelling. She did it far too often for anybody to notice anymore.

It was confusing, how sometimes they even seemed like _friends_ when most of the time they despised each other's guts with the burning passion of a thousand Easy Bake Ovens. Their relationship was huge chunks of loathing and dotted with little moments of almost-companionship that Jenna Newsman happily gave quirky titles.

Then, in the beginning of eighth grade, there was the Time the Earthquake Changed Everything.

The earthquake itself was a pretty frightening thing. How often does such a natural disaster happen in _Ferryport Landing_? And the whole thing was made all the more notable because a student was actually _injured_ during it.

Nobody's really sure what happened on that Tuesday that will go down in history, but almost everybody saw Robin- yes, _the _Robin Goodfellow- with Sabrina's arm slung across his shoulder, her face a sweaty grimace of pain as he supported almost all of her weight and half-dragged her down the long corridor.

"Almost there 'Brina," Conner McCleary swore he heard Robin say. "Just one more turn."

Three hours later, when Sabrina had been helped onto a stretcher and into an ambulance, the Pre-Algebra teacher explained that they were in the bathroom when a stall collapsed on them.

Why were they both in the same bathroom? It remains a mystery to this day.

The next day, Sabrina Grimm came to school with a thick, clunky cast on her leg and a slip from the doctor excusing her from all P.E. classes for the next six to eight weeks. It seemed like the cute, protective moment was forgotten, especially when Robin drew a crude penis on her cast in a silver sharpie and stole her crutches when she had them propped against the wall at her locker.

But nobody missed how he carried her books to class for her when he was forced to return the crutches.

It continued like this for another two years, two agonizing years, of short term friendships and long periods of utter hatred.

Yes, everybody knew that Robin and Sabrina were sworn enemies.

Yet, they weren't really surprised when they got together Sophomore year.

* * *

_The earthquake was actually a giant attack._

_Please review! I hope you liked!_


End file.
